


I'm going to marry this boy

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jooheon is whipped for his baby, M/M, Marriage, Realization, Short & Sweet, extremely short but I hope you like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Jooheon didn't know when, he didn't know how, he just knew it will happen.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	I'm going to marry this boy

He doesn't know how it happened; it just did.

One day he was listening to some tracks with Changkyun in his studio, something that happened quite often.

But today something felt... different.

He couldn't stop looking at Changkyun.

And that was something he did often, nothing out of the ordinary when you have a boyfriend as beautiful as Im Changkyun.

He can pinpoint the exact moment the thought first crossed his mind. Changkyun had taken the headphones off his head and his hand was brushing a strand of hair that bothered his eye. Then Jooheon made a joke about something he can't remember and the younger let out the most adorable giggles that you could hear in your life.

It felt as if time has stopped for that single moment, when Changkyun stopped laughing and just looked at him with the most love filled eyes and gorgeous dimple smile. That fucking cute smile.

And in that single moment Jooheon knew,

_I'm going to marry this boy._

He didn't know when, he didn't know how, he just knew it will happen.

And he wasn't wrong.

Seven years later, after both had finished their military duties for their country and Monsta X wasn't taking most of the time on their day, they got married.

Jooheon can still remember what he thought when he saw his beautiful boy walking down the aisle to him with Changkyun's father by his side.

_I'm the luckiest guy in this entire fucking world._

That smile that drove him crazy was there, hidden under the curtain of white that covered Changkyun's face. And when he uncovered the boy's features and a face full of love and adoration was looking at him, and only him, Jooheon knew,

_This boy is going to be mine forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote while trying to sleep yesterday. Hope you like it. <333


End file.
